


古铁雷斯的千层套路

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [92]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：Guti x Raul 无差现背，小甜饼。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	古铁雷斯的千层套路

01.

那是一个非常普通的训练日，普通到Raul在起床时都忘了Guti说早上来接他的事。

他睡眼惺忪地坐在床上，一头卷发乱七八糟的翘着，像一朵黑色的小菜花。手中的手机嗡嗡的颤动着，Raul尚未清醒的大脑一时间没反应过来Guti大清早打电话给他干嘛。

“昨天说好的，我来接你呀，”他有些任性的恋人在电话那边嚷嚷：“你是不是忘了？”

Raul立刻从床上爬起来，掀开窗帘，Guti的车果然已经在楼下等着了。

他们刚刚确定了关系，俗称小情侣的热恋期，Guti恨不得一天二十四个小时都黏他身上，如果不是Raul坚称自家的床不够大，他可能还要赖着过夜了。

不过两个人躺在一起望着天花板发呆，听着窗外的隐约的鸟声，风扇悠悠的吹着凉风，倒也挺浪漫.......

我在想什么啊。

Raul把冷水拍在脸上，给微微发烫的脸降降温。他决定训练结束后和Guti去游戏厅逛一逛。

然而这个计划差一点落了空。

也怪Raul那颗争强好胜的心一刻不肯停歇，在训练中拼抢的过于积极。当Guti带着球跑到禁区弧顶的时候，Raul突然冲了上去。他以为Guti要传球了，想去封堵路线，结果Guti选择了直接射门，于是这一脚结结实实踢到了Raul的左脚上。

有那么几秒，Raul没有意识到到底发生了什么。几秒后，他才感觉脚趾传来一阵钻心的疼，让他一屁股坐在了草地上。

队友纷纷围了上来查看情况，脱了鞋袜后，Raul的脚背上赫然出现两个鞋钉造成的红印。

“喊队医过来吧。”

Raul缓了一会儿，摆摆手，说：“不用了，我去医务室找他就行。”

他一边嘶嘶地抽气，一边在队友的搀扶下站起来，往前跳了两步，然后他看到了人群外的Guti。

Guti的脸色仿佛刚吃了一吨黑暗料理那样差，深棕色的眉毛拧巴到一块，双手不安地揪着衣摆，把他最爱的白色球衣揪出了一道道褶皱。

Raul想，这哪里是什么金狼，分明是一只犯了错的大型金毛汪星人，如果有尾巴，可能早已耷拉到地上了。

“嘿，没事的，是皮外伤啦。”Raul小声安慰道，他觉得真是奇怪，明明是自己才是“受害者”，还要反过来安慰“罪魁祸首”了。

谁让Guti一副快要哭了的样子呢，Raul已经看见那双蓝色眼睛里打转的泪水了。

“我.....”

“真的没事的，你别哭啊，”Raul用眼神示意道：“队友可都在。”

鉴于两人还未公开关系，Guti不能当场哭哭啼啼，然后等Raul给他亲亲抱抱，所以他只好扶住Raul，将他送向医务室。

他们离开了训练场，终于没有其他人看着了。Guti这才慌张的道歉：“我不是故意的，让我看看，伤到哪里了？”

Raul第三次表示真的没事：“几天就好了，真的.....”

Guti盯着那块伤口看了许久，再抬起头来时，又是一脸QAQ：“我错了....rulo.....”

接下来的三分钟里Raul把脑海里能安慰人的词汇都掏出来说了一遍，越说越想笑，最后他竟然扶着膝盖弯腰笑起来。

Guti一头雾水：“你笑什么？”

“我在想，受伤的又不是你，你怎么比我还难过啊。”

“我怕你生我的气。”

“没有啊。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

“我不信，”Guti凑近了一些：“除非你亲我一下。”

后来Raul仔细琢磨了一下，这事还挺奇怪，“踢我一脚，然后我给你一个吻”，简直是不能再标准的套路了。

但当时是个四下无人的走廊，Guti的头发闪烁着金灿灿的光，他们的距离那么近，近到能够闻到彼此身上熟悉的味道。

Raul觉得没有拒绝的理由了。

他揽住Guti的脖子，在他的嘴唇上飞快的蹭过去，牙齿轻轻的咬了一口他的下唇。像一只略过花蕊的蝴蝶，翅膀扇动的柔风吹进了Guti的心里。

本来只想逗一逗Raul的，没想到Raul真的亲了他。Guti用手挡着嘴，整张脸都红了。

“你又不是没接过吻....”

虽然西班牙人在儿时都和什么邻居家的姐姐玩过亲嘴儿的过家家，但是——

“但是对象是你...就....就不一样嘛....”

气氛变得意外纯情起来，Raul的视线也开始躲闪，他别别扭扭的牵过Guti的手。

“走啦，快点去医务室处理一下伤口。我还想跟你去游戏厅玩呢。”

02.

如果早能预料到事情会变成这样，Raul说什么都不会那么激动了。现在他握着Guti的手，心疼的看着队医给他的额头贴上纱布。

“嘶....轻点轻点，别把我弄破相了。”

“不好意思，你已经破相了。”

Guti用仅存的那只眼睛瞪着队医，他的另一只眼睛刚刚被血糊的一团糟。

当然，血洒球场不是什么少见的事，Raul原本不用这么心疼，然而Guti这满脸血是被他撞出来的。在他气冲冲的和对方球员理论的时候，Guti刚好杵在他身后。

Raul毫不知情，直到对方球员推了他一把，他本能的后退一步，重重的撞向Guti。

“嗷！”

Raul茫然地摸了摸自己隐约疼痛的后脑勺，回头便看见Guti捂着脸躺在地上了，血液从指缝里渗出来，着实吓人。

后来媒体的报道是：“由于自己对这起“误伤事件”心知肚明，Guti只能悻悻地一个人朝着更衣室走去”。

至于在更衣室里Guti怎么一个人泄愤的，就没人知道了，反正起码衣柜还算完好。

包扎完Raul把Guti送回家回到家，他对着镜子叹惋：“完蛋了，我的帅脸，这下破相了。”

Raul马上接话：“没关系，破相了我也喜欢！”

Guti无奈的和他对视了一会，往沙发上一坐，抱着胳膊不说话了。

Raul心疼归心疼，可他也不是故意的啊！后脑枕骨比额骨就是硬一些，他能有什么办法？

Guti打开电视换了几个台，他现在像个从前线撤退下来的倒霉士兵，倒霉的地方就在于他不是被敌人打伤的，而是被队友误伤的。

这个队友还是他对象。

借他一百个胆他也不能和对象发火啊！

于是有气没处发的Guti像只河豚，鼓着脸等着Raul来安慰他。

等等，这套路似乎有点眼熟——

“为什么还要我安慰你啊？”

“因为是你害我破了相哎。”

“可是......”Raul可是了半天，也不知道该怎么说，他端着一杯水坐到Guti旁边：“好吧，我不是有意的，你生我的气了吗？”

“唔....那倒没有。”

“你的额头还疼吗？”

“疼，疼死我了！”

Raul见状，讨好地端起水杯：“多喝热水。”

“？？？”

Raul知道Guti是不会和自己生气的，看来是确实如他嚷嚷的那般，伤口太疼了。而在Raul的字典里，没有什么是一杯热水解决不了的。如果有，那就两杯。

眼看着他又要去倒热水了，Guti赶忙抓住他的胳膊：“喝热水没用，我额头还是疼。”

“啊？那怎么办？我给你吹吹？”

Guti面色凝重地说：“你亲我一口，我就不疼了。”

“天哪，你也太套路了！”

不过，Raul还挺受用。他们很快在沙发上亲了个爽，即使滚在一起的途中被Raul再次不小心碰到了伤口，Guti也不想放手。

宁愿疼死，也不肯放弃套路呢，古铁雷斯先生。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *01灵感源自：老吴的最近采访，欧冠决赛前被队友踢伤，不得不打针才能上场。不过不是14踢的啦，这里只是借个梗（？）  
> *02是真的，有视频有真相：04-05赛季欧冠比赛，14和人起了冲突，老吴过去护短，结果误伤了....。虽然很惨，但是实属好笑。


End file.
